overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zesshi Zetsumei/@comment-80.213.121.95-20150911153819/@comment-26932361-20150913055527
Shalltear didn't say that he was much stronger than Solution just that he was above her; so he is most likely around level 58-65 range, also Zesshi didn't show little interest in fighting dragon lords but that she lost interest in the undead because the captain told her that she was stronger than her. The captain believing that she would beat Shalltear with her equipment is not remotely an accurate judgment or correct analysis based on solid observation at all; as he is ignorant about Shalltear's true powers and abilities since they met her for like few seconds at most and never saw her fight more than that, not only that but he himself wondered and questioned who would really win if both fought against each other even with Shalltear having no equipment at all, he told himself that she would win with the equipment of the six gods in order to reassure himself that the so called guardian of mankind would never lose to anyone but in reality he is just too scared to think of that possiblity as shown when he immediately dismissed the possiblity of Shalltear having powerful equipment instead of being cautious and taking the worst case scenario, therefore all in all him saying that Zesshi would beat Shalltear with her equipment is nothing more than his own wishful thinking because if she lost then Slane Theocracy would be doomed which is what he thought of, similar to how Nigun desperately wanted to believe and hope that the so called strongest angel Dominion Authority would be enough to handle Ainz despite his own instinct telling him otherwise. Dragon lords aren't level 85 they are in the 80-85 level range, and Zesshi did not display any confidence of being able to fight a dragon lord at all; instead she displayed curiosity and joy at the possiblity of fighting somebody who could be strong enough to defeat her, since she never fought any such person or monster before and that's it. It is highly unlikely for her to be much stronger than dragon lords because otherwise Slane Theocracy wouldn't be so scared of revealing the existence of awakened god-kins that they have as Clementine (who was a former BS member) stated that they don't want that information to be leaked outside or else it might start a war with dragon lords which could end up destroying the entire country, if Zesshi is much stronger than them or even at their level then don't you think that Slane Theocracy would be a lot more confident? and wouldn't be scared of dragon lords? At the very best she could be with her full equipment close enough to dragon lords but not stronger than them, so around level 70-80. Also another reason why even if she was as strong or stronger than dragon lords, even then the captain's statement about her being able to beat Shalltear with her equipment would still be utterly wrong, in the very beginning Aura and Mare easily and casually beat a primal fire elemental who is in the upper level 80s without using their full equipment let alone use their full powers and it was just a casual exercise to them and they are weaker than Shalltear, in the Overlord Drama CD Zy'tll Q'ae who is said to be as strong as dragon lords could've been easily taken care of by any of the guardians alone without them using their full equipment or their full power at all, and they strongly held back not to kill it quickly in order to display their teamwork capabilities to Ainz.